Omniversal Plan
Greetings This message goes out to Brandon, Cat, Toon (accompanied by co-writers Jack and Sci) and Mig. On December 2012, around a year after a joined BTFF, I created a series named Omniversal with this sypnosis: " From the creators of BTFF Rap Battles of History, this is the best series, composed of heroes from many other universes, all unexpectedly coming to Omniverse! There's Heroes, Villains, and Aliens! 'Watch' how 20 heroes interact with each other in days and become great friends (or enemies). Welcome to Omniversal!!! " : Omniversal was a popular idea that focused on the adventures of several heroes nearly identical to characters from different series within one, strange universe called the Omniverse. it was a multi-crossover series that had 8 episodes as we as two attempts at reboots. : That's when I realized I wasn't attempting reboots, I was attempting a remake of a series that was strictly comedy-driven. So I tried a different angle... What if, instead of the protagonists and antagonists of series being placed in a new universe, the reboot would pretend that the heroes already exist in one universe already. : Since it's a reboot, I thought I'd take a go at different franchises and get the clear with active users so I could tell my story. I want to start the series out with five different series I have never read, and I chose them depending on whether I like the idea as wel as run time and if a story (or enough of a story) has already been told in the individual series to adapt off of. These are the series I chose, and am now asking for rights to adapt into my story: *The Ren X Concept/Season **I chose to have a little of my own in this series, as it is a great chance to retell Ren X's story and have other series material crossover into it. Ren X (another "comedy"-driven series) was about a kid who discover an invention of his father's and sees a speedster and a quadrapedal mutant as his friends, with the first episode comically centering around a crazy animal spree and future episodes focusing on his adventure with the alien friends he found living in a hole within the forest. I want to retell it with a more modern feel, and with my current story-telling abilitiy though I'll try not to make it the center focus of the series. *The Hean 10 Series **An old, canceled series yes, but after reading the overviews of all four seasons, it got me interested about the timeline Omniversal could be set in, Season 2. It was supposed to be following Hean as he was being hunted by the government with a suspiciously not-well known company in the mix, which I'd like to tell and make a mutual problem for the cast in the series (especially with an invasion being put into the mix). *The Brandon 10 Franchise **Brandon, your series would make a great addition because of how classic it stays without being a Ben 10 sequel or spin off. I had already looked into how it somewhat parellels the canon series but still overall remains it's own, and I see a guide of all the work you've done over the years with this franchise as well as Tech 10's, and I'm impressed. *The Tech 10 Franchise **I found about this series before the Omniversal reboot came into mind (coughbyshamelesspromotioncoughloljk), and CaT if you accept we might have to talk about this one (for chronological reasons). It seems a project you've dedicated much time to, and I'm suprised I didn't know about it in my earlier days. I mean I haven't read an episode yet, and from looking over at a page of Rebooted's Tech and looking a quote my impression of the quality of your content was made. " I’m alive because you were wrong! The pain we experienced yesterday...gives us the strength today...to work for a better tomorrow!" *The Mig 10 Franchise / Mig X **This is the series I'll leastly like get. For good reason, too. It seems to stand on it's own (despite the crossovers it has had), and it also seems a stand-alone franchise that at the moment should be untouched by any one other than Mig himself. The concept of a kid who gets an Omnitrix-like device because he'll die otherwise is an idea I've thought of attempting for years, but you did it! *Your type of character would make a great additiion to Omniversal's story, and I hope you as well as everyone else accept my offer to adapt your series non-canonically into my story. These business decision were ultiamtely made based on what story/characters would fit the theme/tone of my story. (Omniversal will be non-canon to whatever series I get rights to adapt. It's all about trust...) For those who accept, we'll have more to discuss. I aplogize if this message feels rushed, I'm writing this right before I series. Thanks for reading, and as always, goodnight BTFF!